тнє ωσяℓd єиds нєяє
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: What if L had actually won? Rem never killed him because of Light's lie. Light and Misa were brought to court, found guilty, and now Light had to face prosecution while Misa had life in prison. But what if there is another Death Note and Light escapes.
1. Chapter 1

__

**Summary:** What if L had actually won? Rem never killed him because of Light's lie. Light and Misa were brought to court, found guilty, and now Light had to face prosecution while Misa had life in prison. But what if there is another Death Note and Light escapes the Mental Facility?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note nor its characters

**Claimer:** I do own my OC character Amaterasu

'_It's the Death Note_' - ' '

Meaning thoughts

__

_((**Author Speaking**))_

* * *

**:~: Chapter One :~:**

_Shadowed Light_

* * *

It was dark and eerie in this cold, old facility. In a obsolete room filled with darkness which light coming from a very small, high up rectangle window and the only light radiating from the room was the light of the moon shining down upon a auburn-haired boy who stayed in the corner of his all white room. Brown eyes stared at the ground with a look of defeat and utter insanity. He was only 23-years-old and he had so much to live for but he had chose to spend four years in trying to make the perfect world with him being God and having the power to kill people with just a single stroke of their name due to a book called Death Note. How could everything go wrong? He was an highly intelligent College student at To-Oh university in Tokyo, Japan and he half the world fearing him, naming him Kira and he even had supporters such as Misa Amane a teen idol! But nothing went the way that he wanted at the end. Why? Because of a world known detective named L had made sure that justice prevailed. Without a doubt, Light knew that he should of gotten rid of L when he had the chance but the man was too clever for Light's taste. _'I could of gotten him... The world should of been mine!_' Mentally screamed the twenty-three year old as he sulked in his corner and trying to save himself from a mental fit that was starting to happen but luckily, the door to his room opened to reveal a woman. She wasn't very tall but she wasn't short, possibly 5'3'' and a quarter tall, her skin was a bright peach and her eyes a bright amber. Her hair was straight and obsidian and pulled into a high ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and the sides of her head.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami." said the female with a bright smile on her face as she held a tray of food and his medicine on the side. The girl could be no older than nineteen-years-old but she couldn't possibly be that young and working in a Mental Facility, right? "Please get out of the corner."

"I am, I'm sorry for being just a little slow with my movement." Light said in a rather calm tone of voice which did not surprise the doctor since he was always nice to her despite for the horrendous things he had done.

The teen smiled before nodding her head, "It's fine. I just want to help you, Mr. Yagami."

"Please call me Light-kun." Blinking twice, she knew that it was beyond her to call him out of his name but if he wished for her to call him that and that could of been a step closer for him to be mentally stable than she would do so, it was her job to help him.

"Okay, Light-kun." Looking at the floor, she noticed that he ate like he was mentally well, how could the famous Kira be so un-scary like or was this an act?

"I see that you do not have a last name." Light looked at her after taking his medicine and finishing his meal, why strike up a conversation with a doctor? Well, she was tolerable woman unlike Misa and Kiyomi and she could be useful in the future.

Amber eyes stared at the older man, confusion circulating within him but she didn't know how to come about in saying why she felt confused on why he seemed to care about that. "I have no family." was all she said before picking up the empty tray and heading for the door.

"I apologize for asking." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled brightly at him. "It's fine."

"You are a kind woman, Amaterasu-chan." Added Light before she closed the door.

"Just call me Ammy-chan."

**- x -**

"Misa-chan." was all a tall, lean man could say as he looked through the bars at the blond female who had her back turned toward him. She was really thin due to the fact she hadn't ate, her once bright expression were now dull and filled with rage. "Misa-chan..." Black eyes could no longer look at her face nor her small frame due to the fact he had felt sad since she was his friend, right?

"Go away, Ryuuzaki." was all the ex-teen idol could say as she looked at the white wall. They had her in a straitjacket due to the fact she would have random fits of insanity which lead to her hurting herself at some points. The blond was slowly losing her mind due to the fact her precious Light would face execution by the next month, how could she live without him? She'd rather die than live in prison with a hope for freedom. Light after all was her freedom.

"If that is what you want than I shall leave you then. I will not annoy you with my prescense." was all the famous L could say before placing his hands in his pockets and leaving the female alone. Walking down the long hallway of cells, he noticed other people in their state of insanity. Some just sitting quietly, others having conversation with themselves or imaginary friends and others, well, they ran around wildly to tempt to get by the day. He always thought it wasn't so bad here, but he was wrong. When he reached the main office, he came in contact with one of his favorite doctors, Amaterasu. She was the only one kind enough to answer his questions while other doctors yelled at him for questioning how they did their job and what they did, she actually took the time as to explaining.

"How was Light, Amaterasu-san?" He asked as he remained his un-straight posture, still hunched as he stood. The amber-eyed female blinked a few times before tilting her head back and tapping her chin with her forefinger of her right hand.

"Well, he seems to be perfectly normal, Ryuuzaki-san," folding her arms she had let out a small sigh. "He shows no signs of insanity or being a killer. I am not saying that I believe he could not be Kira, he just might be insane enough as to fool people with a fake personality. I am starting to believe that he might have MPD or he is just an evil genius." Amaterasu frowned as she thought about the man she had saw earlier, it saddened her that someone so young could be so... Demented.

L nodded his head. "I see. I believe he may not have MPD but he is just an evil genius. I believe he is very..."

"Charismatic." Amaterasu finished the sentenced as L nodded his head, his thumb in his mouth due to him biting it and he thought. "Most killers are when they want a group of followers to follow them in what they might believe as them changing the world as it should be."

"Like Hitler." L added.

The teen nodded, "Exactly. But do you even know what he was trying to achieve with this 'Death Note'?" she asked, curious as to how he got the book and what he wanted to do with it.

L shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure but I believe Light is the one to answer that question, I can only assume that he was trying to rid the world of evil by his own rules of justice."

"I need to do more studies on him but he has been having a visitor lately and I felt that you should be aware of it." was all the teen could say before she looked at the pale, unkempt hair man.

"Do you have the person's name?" asked L as his eyes brows furrowed as he tried to guess for himself who this person was.

"Well, it is a female and she goes by the name of Taki."

"Taki?"

"Yes, she is a rather pretty girl, I believe she is around his age too and claims to be his girlfriend."

"Hm... Sounds kind of suspicious due to the fact Misa Amane was his girlfriend." L bit his thumb once again.

Amaterasu scratched her cheek. "Well, he must be a pretty charming guy."

"I wouldn't know of it." The man said blankly before sitting down. "Can I see all your charts from your tests on Misa Amane?"

"Sure, I'll go get them." The nineteen-year-old left into the room of documents down the hall.

"This is going to be a long month."


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Summary:** What if L had actually won? Rem never killed him because of Light's lie. Light and Misa were brought to court, found guilty, and now Light had to face prosecution while Misa had life in prison. But what if there is another Death Note and Light escapes the Mental Facility?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note nor its characters

**Claimer:** I do own my OC character Amaterasu

'_It's the Death Note_' - ' '

Meaning thoughts

__

_((**Author Speaking**))_

* * *

**:~: Chapter Two :~:**

_Sweet Insanity_

* * *

After hours of discussing the state of mind of the ex-teen idol Misa Amane, L had thanked the young woman before standing and going back to the police station. As he sat int he car, he began to contemplate on how he was going to handle this situation. How was he going to help Misa? How was he going to assured that L was entirely safe in that Mental Facility since he grew suspicious of Light's daily visitor, a woman who claimed to be his girlfriend who was not Misa. As he sat in the back of the limo his thoughts wandered onto the female doctor, the only woman who had been nice to him besides Misa even though she accused him of being a pervert on many accounts but the point was that he was hoping she could help him during this time before Light's execution. Rubbing his forehead, he knew he had a lot to think about but he did not know that after finding Kira that he would have to deal with major headaches and stress due to the fact that his victory could slowly fall to defeat with the dexterous Light.

"L, are you okay?" asked Watari as he paid attention the road. He could tell that his son-like companion was stressed before he even looked at him. "Is it about Kira?"

"Yes, it is about Kira, Watari. I fear that this case will never be over." surmised the man as he pushed his knees to his chest and placed each palm on his each of his knees.

Watari did not say nothing more because he knew that L would soon figure out how to solve the case and another puzzle that was sure to come.

_-_ **x** _-_

The obsidian-haired female had ran her fingers through her straight, soft locks as she review Misa Amane's Mental Observatory Chart. Even though L had gone through it, memorizing each thing about it with his dark eyes, she knew she would have to review it as well before she finished her paperwork and went home for the night. It was clear to her and to L that Misa was suffering from depression, possibly from the fact that she could not see him, because of his execution coming soon, and because she would have inner doubts if he had loved her or not. Did Light lover her? It was a question hard to ask because Light had a woman who claimed to be his "girlfriend" visiting him the pass couple of weeks. According to L, Misa Amane was Light's girlfriend did that mean that Kira had been cheating on her with another woman or was Light using the teen idol for his personal benefits since she was found guilty of being the second Kira. But it was clear to Amaterasu that Light was indeed a liar and probably using both women in his goal of taking over the world. It saddened her that Misa, so devoted and willing to do anything for the man she loved, was suffering because of her devotion to him. She refused to eat or drink, she did speak some words but they were only about how she needed to go to the bathroom or that she was finished eating her meals. Her voice had sounded so monotone and the look on her face would be blank, entirely expressionless.

"This poor girl." Amaterasu said out loud as she let out a small sigh. Looking at the clock, she had noticed that it was 10:30 p.m. and she knew that it was time for her to start her paperwork and get ready to leave. She had done all she needed to do regarding to the other patients except for Rue Ryuzaki, another one of her patients. He was the one she did not like at the least, he was the infamous Beyond Birthday. He looked exactly like L and sometimes she often forgotten who she happened to be speaking to but she never made the mishap as to call Rue, L. She knew better than to make a deadly mistake like that. Although he never hurt her when she had went into his cell, he spoke calmly and with respect even though the look in his eyes made her shiver but she knew better than to ever let her fears be shown to him. He had start calling her "Su" last month which did not like in the least but she had decided that it would be safer as to not tell him to not call her that. Just like Light, he has shown no signs of being insane or a killer but it was clearly obvious in the expression of Rue's but Light, it was impossible. He looked like a nice young gentleman but that is what made him go on with getting away with the murders for so long. It had dawned her that it was time to give Rue his medication.

Standing up, she went into the Medicine room down the hallway across from the document room and opened it with a card that had her identification installed within. Once she made it in, she checked on the rows of names and found Rue Ryuzaki and got his bottle. This medicine was to deal with his Insomnia since his insanity could not be cured, once she retrieved two pills, she left the room and went to get a plastic cup of water. When the preparations were done, Amaterasu went into the elevator and went to the 7th floor which held his cell and went up to the bars. "Rue?" she said softly, seeing him sit in the same odd position that L would make while he sat. He was sitting on the bed looking at the window since there was nothing else that he could do. But he slowly turned to face her, knowing what it was time for her to do. Letting the security guard open the door and allow her inside and quickly shutting it and locking it so that the prisoner could not escape, she walked over to him sat in front of him. "Here you go." she said, dropping the pills in his hand and watching him take them without a fight. He drank the water and looked at her with a look of disdain.

"He was here today." He said darkly which made Amaterasu clenched her teeth.

Quickly regaining a calm posture, she looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes, L was indeed here today. He came here to visit an old friend."

"An old friend?" He asked, shocked as to why the detective have friends that were in a state prison mental facility.

Amaterasu knew she shouldn't of spoken about this friend but how could he possibly know that it was Misa? He only gets out the cell to go outside like the rest of the inmates but Misa never left hers and he can't possibly walk by. There was no harm in what she said, she would just not give out names. "Yes, an old friend."

"Hm. I wonder why he has friends in a Mental Facility, that's mighty strange." said Rue as if he tried to figure out who this possible friend could be. "I am sure that it could not be, Yagami."

"Why of course not." Amaterasu said as she stood up and headed towards the cell, "I will see you tomorrow, Rue-san." she said with a small smile.

"Good night, Amaterasu-sama." And with that said, she head left as he looked at the wall and tried to think of what to do before sleep came over him.

"So he has a friend? If it is not Light than who could it be? Amaterasu did not lie but how can I know that I cant rust her? Hm. I need to know who this person is so I can plan my escape and I can recapture his attention once more." said Beyond as he grinned in the dark.

Amaterasu stretched her arms and went to her desk, cleaning it up before turning off the lights. As she walked toward the elevator to take her to the Lobby she had saw the Elevator man. His name was Kami. He was a nice young man. He wore glasses and had rather long black hair, he was pretty nice whenever Amaterasu had came onto the elevator which happened to be everyday. "Hello Amaterasu-sama, how are you this night? I am sure it was bothersome dealing with these criminals."

"No. I am fine since this is what I do for a living, I help those that have lost control. How are you Kami? You seem rather tired so I am sure you are excited that it is closing hour."

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes, I am really happy I can finally rest. Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I guess taking the bus at this hour is pretty dangerous." Tucking her black hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly at the man before looking at the elevator floor. Kami looked at her with a small smile as they felt the elevator come to a halt and they both left out the front door.

"So, how do you think Kira is faring?" Kami asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

The female looked at him and blinked several times before gathering an answer. "Well, he is doing quite well. It is impossible to say that he is a complete maniac but it must be a facade. But, he is doing quite well."

Nodding his head, he soaked in the answer and kept it in mind. "Well, that's good I suppose. You figured he'd lose his mind seeing as though he is going to die very soon in the worst way."

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed. "Well, maybe he has too much pride for that and for that, I do not fault him." Amaterasu said as she waited for him to open the door to his car, a very simple yet classic black Mercedes, possibly an 04'.

"I guess I cannot help but to agree to that." He said while opening the door and waiting for her to get settle inside before closing the door and heading towards the driver seat. As he got in, he put on his seat belt before putting his key the ignition and backing out of the parking space and making a left towards the gate and waited for security to open the gates. He made a right and continued to drive the seat. In silence, the nineteen-year-old had fiddled with her fingers and tapped her toes against the floor, she was nervous since this was her second time letting Kami drive her, she usually felt unsafe about strangers but she felt that she could trust him. As he stopped the car at a gas station, he exited the car and went inside to pay for the gas first. As she waited, she tapped her foot once more and heard the sound of something hard. Like a book of some sort, she picked up and looked at it and saw the front cover. It said 'Death Note' looking both ways to see if Kami was around she opened the book and began reading the rules. She busted out into a fit of laughter thinking this book was nonsense until she remembered that this was what Light was accused of using to kill criminals. Freezing, she looked at the white pages to see a dozen of names written down, all of those that were criminals. Muffling the scream that was trying to so desperately flow out of her mouth, she threw the book back where she found it and contemplate on what should she do. Should she tell L? Or should she wait until L find out? For now she would keep her mouth close and especially since Kami was coming back from the store.

_-_ **x** _-_

It was Saturday morning, a bright and sunny day that most people would enjoy but L did not enjoy little things like bright days. He enjoyed sweets and interesting cases. Matsuda sat in a chair not too far from him in the Police station and he waited for L to speak just like the other officers, their patience was running thin as they watched the pale man use the very end of the fork to pick up a piece of his strawberry shortcakes and place in his mouth and a chew slowly as if savoring the taste. But after that piece, he began to speak. "I have gotten news that Light has been having a daily visitor by the name of Taki." He said as he eyed the strawberry rested atop of the cake, "I believe she might be an alias."

"How is he allowed to have any visitors outside his family?" asked one officer, he was in his early thirties but quite a handsome fellow. He had jet black hair and perfectly slanted eyes, a pure Japanese man with the soul of a samurai. His loyalty and honesty in his work was very strong as for his feelings for his duty as the job of being an police officer.

"Well, I am not as sure of that either but I believe they only allowed the woman in because they assumed that she was harmless and many loves ones are allowed to visit their loved one, what does the facility look like stripping Kira from that right when he has only a short time before his execution. And the security is very strict there, so, she isn't allowed to bring anything in, not even food." L explained as he took another piece of cake in his mouth.

Matsuda let out a small sigh. "How about Misa-chan?"

"She is not well. I assume she may die before L's execution or possibly the week after."

"Why!" Matsuda screamed, his worry clearly evident in his voice and on his face. Clearing his throat he sat back down and apologized for his sudden display of affection.

"She is not eating but she does drink very little, I am believe she is planning her death. They force feed her but they cannot keep sedating her every time." said the famous detective as he bit into the strawberry, licking his lips as the juices lightly gushed out. There was a knock on the door which brought all six men to a surprise, Watari walked in.

He bowed before speaking, "We have a guest with an emergency."

"Who is it?" L asked, his eyes never leaving the cake.

"Amaterasu-sama."

"Bring her in."

Without a minute to waste, Amaterasu walked in while panting and with a look of shame and utter disappointment clearly shown on her face. "L-sama, I hope you are not upset by my presense but this is very important and I did not waste a minute to tell you what has just happened."

"What is it?" His eyes glued on her, trying to figure out what happened before she explained but it was clear as to what happened.

"Light has escaped his cell." Amaterasu clenched her teeth as she tried to hold back her tears, "Mr. Kami, a man who worked the elevator, had helped him escape. Apparently, Light's visitor 'Taki' had been doing some research on the facility and with the help of Light, she had hacked into our computer files and half of the inmates and security guards are dead." Not fighting her tears anymore, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Matsuda, coming to the rescue, had went over to the crying female and embraced her. L eyes narrowed, he knew this would happen but he did not know it would happen so early. Now the Kira case was officially not over like he assumed.

"Amaterasu-sama it is not your fault so do not cry. Please tell us all that you know." He said, pointing to a chair. Amaterasu thanked Matsuda and wiped her tears, feeling as though L was right since it was not her fault. Sitting down at the chair, she kept her head down and her hands on her knees.

"Mr. Kami had a Death Note." Was all she could manage to say.

L's eyes widened, weren't there only two? One that belonged to Light and one that belonged to Misa was there a third book or was one of them given to 'Mr. Kami'? "When did you discover this?"

"Last night." The nineteen-year-old raised her head to look at L in the eyes. "He had offered me a ride home and I accepted it, when he putting gas into his car I felt my foot tap on something like a hardback book. When I picked it up I had saw the words Death Note, at that moment I completely forgot what it was until I began seeing the names of the criminals that were in my facility and some I had saw on the news. I did not know how to act but I am upset that I did not act as soon as possible, now I begin to believe that Light's escape could of been prevented if I had told you last night." replied Amaterasu as she clenched her hands into a fist, she let out a small sigh as she felt a bit of heaviness on her heart.

"I believe that it was a trap." He said, figuring that Light had pre-meditated his escape. Not questioning him, the female looked at him and began to think that maybe Kami's kindness was just an act, it was actually quite strange that he brought up Kira for the first time.


End file.
